


PROMISES Part 15.

by Galaxy1234



Series: Promises [14]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:46:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24891808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galaxy1234/pseuds/Galaxy1234
Summary: After a visit from dad, Lucifer is back on top form. Deckerstar with a side of Daniel.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Series: Promises [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1759738
Comments: 10
Kudos: 29





	PROMISES Part 15.

**Author's Note:**

> Once again dedicated to my friend @patrioltgirl5. Thanks for getting me hooked on Lucifer fanfiction.

“Wow!” Chloe flopped down onto the bed beside Lucifer, trying to get her breathing back under control. She brushed the tangle of hair away from her face and reached to pull the sheet over her naked body, the slight sheen of sweat was starting to dry allowing the breeze coming through the terrace doors to cool her skin. “What time is it?” She asked.

“Tuesday.” Replied Lucifer. He stretched out at her side and started to gently kiss her face and neck.

“Tuesday? Weren’t we supposed to go to work today and yesterday?” Chloe made a half-hearted effort to move but gave up and luxuriated in the feel of his hot tongue lapping at the hollow beneath her shoulder.

“Dan and Ella are covering for us,” Lucifer moved his attention to her ribcage, running his tongue over each bone. “I called them while you were sleeping.”

“I’ve slept?” Chloe pulled Lucifer’s head up towards her face and kissed his hot, moist lips. “When?”

“You’ve catnapped, detective. As have I.” Lucifer started to make his way back down her body.

“Lucifer, stop, please.” Chloe took hold of his head and pulled him back up to face her again. 

“Sorry. Are you tired, detective?”

“YES! Aren’t you? And I’m hungry. You might be able to go days without food but I can’t.”

“Here.” Lucifer reached over the side of the bed and produced a bottle of whisky.

“I know this will probably come as a shock to you, Lucifer but whisky is not food,” Chloe rolled from the bed and grabbed a robe from the chair. “I need proper food, something I can chew on.” She knew it was a mistake the moment she said it.  
Lucifer threw back the sheet and pointed down his body.

“Kitchen, now! And put some clothes on.” Chloe hurried down the steps before he could entice her back to bed. 

Lucifer pressed himself against her back and looked over her shoulder into the open refrigerator. “We have eggs and some cheese, so omelettes?” He took a step back to allow Chloe to remove those items. 

“Okay, omelettes it is.” Chloe put the eggs and cheese down on the counter and went to fetch a bowl and frying pan.

“Why don’t I make the food and you can shower, detective.” Lucifer took the pan from her and put it on the stovetop. “It might be best if we shower separately to avoid temptation.”

“Trust me, Lucifer, I don’t think I’m going to be tempted for a couple of days,” Chloe said wearily. “Don’t forget, I haven’t got your supernatural stamina.”

“Oh, I don’t know, detective. You seem to have kept up with me fairly well so far.” Lucifer pulled Chloe in for a kiss.

“Mmmhph. Stop it!” Chloe pulled away from him. “Me shower, you cook.”

“Yes, Tarzan.” Lucifer beat his chest and started cracking eggs.

“That was delicious.” Chloe set her knife and fork down on her wiped clean plate.

“Thank you, detective.” Lucifer got up and cleared the plates away. “I’ll go take my shower now and we can make a guest appearance at work.”

“Good idea, don’t forget Trixie is staying here tonight, so I have to leave early to pick her up from my moms, might be best if we take both our cars.”

“Does the urchin never go to school?” Lucifer suddenly realized the child had been around a lot more than usual.

“Not during summer vacation, no,” Chloe replied. “I think it’s best if we stay here until she does go back from now on, having her own floor means a lot more privacy for us, especially given your current mood.”

“Agreed, detective.”  
\--0--

“No.” Chloe finished sorting the files on her desk, trying to ignore Ella’s pleading look.

“Decker, come on. You have to know the only action I get these days is hearing about yours,” Ella sat down in the chair beside Chloe. “Give me something to keep me going until Friday.”

“No, and why Friday?” Chloe turned to look at the other woman.

“Because that’s when Lucifer gives me his full report.” Ella set her mug down on the desk, turning it so that her actual face and the one printed on the mug both faced Chloe. 

“Wait, what?” Chloe turned the mug face away from her, one Ella pleading with her was bad enough. “Lucifer does what?” 

“Speak of the me.” Lucifer put down the two cups of coffee he was carrying. “What have I done?”

“Sit!” Chloe motioned to her partner.

Ella jumped up and beat a hasty retreat, throwing an apologetic look at Lucifer as she entered her lab and shut the door. 

“So, Fridays, huh Lucifer. You and Ella - spill.” Chloe sat back and folded her arms across her front, the fingers of her left hand absentmindedly tapping the holster on her hip.

“I got coffee. Low-cal caramel Soy latte, extra caramel, extra foam and no whisky…this time.” Lucifer pointed at the abomination in front of Chloe. 

Distracted by the treat, Chloe let her guard slip, Lucifer took full advantage and using his supernatural speed crossed the room to sit beside Daniel.

“Whoa! Man, you scared the crap out of me!” Dan slid his chair away from Lucifer and banged into the wall under the stairs.

“Sorry, Daniel. What are you working on?” Lucifer started rifling through the files on the desk in front of him.

“Several things. Don’t get those out of order. Why aren’t you sitting with Chloe?” Dan shuffled back to his desk and pulled the files away from Lucifer.

“No reason. I just thought I would check up on my good friend Detective Douc…Dan. Detective Daniel.” Lucifer replied with a smile.

“Oh man, what the hell, am I dying or something? Have you had another premonition?” Dan slumped back in his chair.

“What? No, don’t be ridiculous. Can’t I just pay a friendly visit without having an ulterior motive?” 

“No.” Answered Chloe as she spun Lucifer’s chair around to face her. “Maybe Dan gets his report on a Tuesday? Well, do you, Dan?” 

“I have no idea what’s going on here but I want no part of it. I just want to get on with my work, go home and have a nice quiet dinner in front of the TV. Is that too much to ask for?” Dan got up and walked away, shaking his head and muttering.

“Now look what you’ve done, detective. You’ve upset dear Daniel. I’ll just go after him and make sure he’s alright.” Lucifer tried to get up but Chloe placed a hand on his chest keeping him in his seat.

“What am I going to do with you?” Chloe asked in exasperation.

“Well, I can think of a few things, detective but I thought you were too tired for anything much.” Lucifer gave her his best ‘look at me aren’t I irresistible, cute and funny’, look.

Against her better judgement, Chloe relented and motioned for Lucifer to join her back at her desk. She finished up her outstanding paperwork and checked the time. “I really should be heading off to pick up Trixie. Can I leave you to put these files away Lucifer?” 

“Of course, detective. You can always rely on me. I’ll see you at home later.” 

“Yes, right,” Chloe stood up and grabbed her purse, she took a few steps away from her desk before turning back. “When I say put them away, I mean back in the records office and not in the bin.”

“That only happened one time, detective.” Lucifer looked affronted at the very suggestion, as soon as Chloe turned away again he fished the files out of the waste paper basket under the desk. 

“Has Chloe left already?” Dan asked as Lucifer approached her desk after taking the files to the records office.

“Yes, Daniel, she had to pick up the urchin.”

“Damn, okay.” Dan turned to look around the room.

“What did you need from her?” Lucifer asked.

“I’ve just had a tip-off and wanted her to go with me to check something out, I guess it can wait till morning.”

“I’m free.” Lucifer wanted to give Chloe and Trixie some space, he realised he had been monopolising the detective’s time lately.

“Okay, I guess it wouldn’t hurt to check things out tonight.” Dan grabbed his jacket from the back of his chair and they headed out.

“I’ll drive.” Lucifer might be happy to go with Daniel but there was no way he was being seen in public in the Douche mobile. He took out his phone and sent a message to Chloe, letting her know he would be a bit late getting home.


End file.
